


Time for a new beginning: An Armourshipping story

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Ash,Finally a Pokemon Master, finally realizes what he's been missing all along! Serena,now Kalos Queen! He asks her to finally be his Girlfriend!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Time for a new beginning: An Armourshipping story

It was a normal day for Serena. now having beat the Master Class and Aria, she was on top of the world! Right now, she was out for a walk with Bonnie. "Of course it exploded! I knew it!" Bonnie was laughing while saying that. she was talking about a machine that Clemont, her older brother had shown up with. It was for Sylveon and Pancham. the machine made automatic Poke Puffs! It was so when Serena was busy, her Pokemon could still have fresh ones. Either way, while she and Bonnie were about to go on a Shopping Spree together, the machine up and exploded, making a huge mess. "yeah. we all remember how most of your brothers inventions ended up." Serena said. she wondered sometimes what her old friend Ash was up to. She kinda missed him. Okay fine. She was lying. She REALLY missed him, and wanted him to come back to Kalos. Serena shook her head. no. She would not think about Ash. Sh had promised herself this. except, right when she was about to...

Ash Ketchum was nervous, a feeling that didn't exactly fit him. Why did he feel so weird? Was he getting sick or something? no. He was simply asking Serena a question that could change both of their lives forever, no big deal. He wanted to know where she was. Where was she anyway? with Clemont and Bonnie? he was racing through Luminous City on a skateboard. They had been there a whole awful lot. he caught sight of two girls. Serena and Bonnie. "Here we go" he whispered to Pikachu. Pikachu gave a pat of encouragement, and that was all he needed. He put his board away so he could run, no doubt it would happen once he made himself known. Did he really want to do his? Yes. of course he did. he shook his head. Why were his thoughts always somewhere different from his dense thinking? He took a deep breath before shouting out, "Serena!"

Serena had so many emotions going through her. "Ash?" She asked. "he's back!" Bonnie said, jumping into the air. Ash started running one way, and Serena the other. "Wait for me!" Bonnie called, but Serena wasn't stopping. she jumped into his arms for an embrace. "Serena I..." he said. he hugged her, a little surprised at all of this. he couldn't believe it was actually her. "Hey again." she said shyly, blushing and backing up as she realized what she had done. He looked into her eyes and asked. "Hey Serena. Wanna...Wanna.." he lost his words. he feared this would happen. why now? his tongue felt like a rock, heavy and useless. "Wanna what?" Bonnie asks, knowing what was coming next. "Oh, right..." Ash felt the heat rush to his face. why was this happening? 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He flat-out asks. "For real?" Serena's eyes went wide. "Ash... of course!" she squealed, causing strangers, Pikachu and Bonnie to cover their ears. "Pika!" Pikachu muttered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Well? now what?" Ash asked. "Well, now we're together." Serena muttered. the sun was setting, and Bonnie then said, "I'm hungry." unintentionally. she covered her mouth. "Me too." Ash admitted sheepishly. "Serena?" They both asked, looking at her. Serena pecked Ash on the cheek shamelessly and said "Sure! race you to Bonnie and Clemont's house!" And took off. "Hey no fair!" Ash said, running after her. "Don't forget me!" Bonnie shouted, chasing after the two, into a new chapter of a no doubt amazing new life with Ash and Serena a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first-ever fanfic. hope you enjoy! And I know it's been YEARS since XYZ, but I still watch and love it. I'll never forget it, or stop Armourshipping! or Pearlshipping, for that matter. i'm working on my writing skills to make it better! Watch for future works by me!


End file.
